Harry Potter and the Death Note
by Cool Jude
Summary: A Harry Potter and Death Note crossover. Two of the world's craziest murderers meet Voldemort and Light read the fic and review it. sixth chapter up.
1. The Other Minister

Disclaimer: I **do not **anything from Harry Potter; they belong to J. K. Rowling. I **do not **own anything from Death Note they belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Note:

-This is my first time writing crossovers.

-I moved the time of Harry Potter to around the time of Death Note, which means that the story is set in around 2004

-The story is set in Harry Potter's 6th year, but many things would sort of be the same as Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

-The story is set after Misa and Light meet, and before Light and Misa gives up his Death Note

-Ryuk Ryuuku (just in case you didn't know)

-The name and idea of the first chapter came from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

-For people who did not read Half Blood Prince, Cornelius Fudge is no longer the Prime Minister of Magic.

-Those who don't know the story of Death Note, would slowly find out about the story as my story progresses.

-Hope you like it

-The first chapter is a little bit boring, but it will get better later on

The Other Minister

After a tiring day of work the Prime Minister of England sat in his office thinking of the things that have been happening for the last few days. For almost one week there were reports all over the world of prisons where everyone in it died of a heart attack. People called these prisons were called Kira Prisons or KPs by short because they think that Kira killed the people in the prisons. The Prime Minister thought to himself, "It is most likely Kira…, but why would he kill the prison guards also, and why did he change his killing methods, he used to kill people one by one, but why…" The more he thought about it the more it confused him. For the first time in his life he wanted to see the Minister of Magic, because he might be able to find some answers this way.

Suddenly the Prime Minister hears a familiar cough, the cough which he usually doesn't want to hear but wants to hear right at this moment, it was the cough of the froglike little man from the portrait. The portrait said, "The Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour requests a meeting with Prime Minister of Muggles." The Prime Minister immediately replied, "I'll see Scrimgeour." He hurried to his desk and took out newspapers and reports of Kira and the KPs, and laid them neatly on the desk. When Scrimgeour arrived the Prime Minister greeted him and offered him a seat.

"Would you like some tea, coffee or wine?" asked the Prime Minister politely

"Wine, please" replied the Minister of Magic. As the Prime Minister walked to get the wine, Scrigmeour said, "Oh, please don't. I have my wand and I am certainly capable of getting it myself, I'm not like crippled or something." After saying this he drew out his wand and waved it while saying, "_Accio Wine_", a bottle of wine flew at high speed from the Prime Minister's wine shelf into Scrigmeour's hands. He placed the bottle of red wine onto the table and then waved his wand again saying, "_Accio cup_" the cup flew into his hands. He then asked the Prime Minister, "Do you want some."

The Prime Minister replied without much expression, "I am certainly not in the mood for wine now."

Rufus Scrigmeour asked innocently, "Why not?"

The Prime Minister did not reply his answer; instead he walked to his desk and picked up today's newspaper with the headline: "More Kira Prisons". He handed it to Scrimgeour. The second Scrimgeour saw the headline, he asked: "What are Kira Prisons?"

"Kira Prisons are prisons where everyone in it died of a heart attack" replied the Prime Minister, and he asked right away, "Do you think that it was wizards who did this?"

Scrimgeour sighed and answered, "I'm afraid so… that is exactly why I came tonight…" Before the Minister of Magic could finish his sentence the Prime Minister asked, "So Kira is a wizard?"

"Who is Kira?" asked Scrimgeour. The Prime Minister was astonished and disappointed by this question, because he thought he would be able to find an answer to "who is Kira" from Scrimgeour, but he still replied the question, "He, she or it could kill a person just by knowing their appearance and name. He usually kills criminals, and makes them have heart attacks."

"Why didn't you tell me about him in our last meeting?" asked the Minister of Magic. The Prime Minister got frustrated when he was asked this question, because last time they did not even give him time to talk about Kira, he held his frustrations and replied the question as regularly as usual although there was still some anger in his tone, "Last time I didn't have enough time to talk about Kira."

Scrimgeour said sincerly, "I'm sorry that I didn't give you enough to talk about Kira last in our last conversation, could you please tell me all about him tonight?" The Prime Minister agreed to tell him all about Kira.

"As you know Kira could kill just by knowing the appearance and the name of a person, with this ability he she or it kills criminals by giving them a heartattack. According to L…" The Prime Minister was interupted by Scrimgeour, "Who is L?"

The Prime Minister replied, "That is what I was about to tell you, and please ask your questions after I am done with the story" He continued, "According to L who is the greatest detective in the world, Kira lives in the Kanto areas of Japan, because his first victim in Shinjuku. L then proved this by sending a prisoner whose execution isn't announced onto TV claiming to be L, Kira killed this prisoner, but then he found out that it was a trap made by L to prove that Kira was living in the Kanto areas of Japan."

"Are you done?" asked Scrimgeour. The Prime Minister answered, "Yes, please feel free to ask any questions."

"You did not explain fully how L proved Kira is in the Kanto areas," said Scrimgeour. The Prime Minister smacked his head and said, "How could I have forgotten about that. L only showed the Lind L Taylor video in Japan, which proved that Kira was in Japan."

Scrimgeour started to think what kind of person L was. In his imagination L was a middle aged or an old man, and every morning he would be asking for results of investigations from his servants. For the rest of his day he would be finding clues from these results and hopefully find out who Kira was.

Suddenly the Prime Minister said, "I would like to ask a favor of you." Scrimgeour was woken up from his day dreaming of L. Although Scrimgeour was woken up he did not hear what the Prime Minister said. So he asked, "What did you say?"

"I said I would like to ask a favor of you," said the Prime Minister looking a little bit annoyed by Scrimgeour's question.

"What favor? I would do anything possible to do it," said the Minister of Magic.

"I would like you to protect L," replied the Prime Minister.

"I thought no one knew where L is," said Scrimgeour.

"I forgot about that," said the Prime Minister while smacking his head several times. After smacking his head several times, the Prime Minister said, "I will try offering L protection and you will be the one to protect L." The Prime Minister thought that this was a good idea, although he hasn't thought of a way offer L protection yet.

"Fair enough, just keep on pressing 7 on your telephone when you need me to help protect L," said Scrimgeour while looking at the clock, he asked, "Do you have anything else to talk about? If you don't I better be going, you know I am a busy man."

"I've got nothing more to say, good bye," said the Prime Minister.

"Good bye," said the Minister of Magic, disappearing right after he said good bye.


	2. Hogwarts, A Real History

Hogwarts, A Real History

It was midnight at Little Hangleton, in the house that was previously owned by the Riddle. There were two men talking in the living room. The room was not lightened in any way; therefore nearly nothing could be seen.

"Have you made any progress, Severus?" said a cold and sinister voice.

Severus replied cunningly, "I have not found anything that is directly related to these mysterious deaths, but I have found something very interesting and possibly related to them, my lord."

"Oh really?" said the Dark Lord with a tone of disbelief, "Tell me more, about these things that you think that I might find intersting."

"I found a book…" said Snape

"What book?" asked Lord Voldmort.

Snape replied, "Hogwarts, A History, the unedited version…"

"What? Hogwarts, A History? Unedited? Why do you think I would be intersted in that?" Voldemort yelled at Snape angrily

The Head of Slytherin predicted that this would happen, and he said calmly, "In the unedited version, there was another reason for the great Salazar Slytherin to leave Hogwarts."

"Another reason? What reason?" the Dark Lord asked curiously, looking totally different compared to a moment ago.

"They got into an argument over a book… a book with unmeasurable powers" said Severus Snape

Lord Voldemort's eyes turned red when he heard the words 'unmeasurable powers', he asked eagerly, "Did it say what powers it had, or where it is now?" He sounded very desperate, and craved for an explaination from Snape.

Snape said plainly, "There were no direct descriptions of what powers the book has, and where the book is now, but there were hints."

Voldemort asked, "Did you copy down the passages?"

Snape replied, "Yes, I have…"

Before Snape finished his sentence, Voldemort interupted, "Show me when we have a little bit more light."

Snape drew out his wand and waved it slightly. The room was illuminated by the flames from the old candle sticks. After enlightening the room, Snape took out a parchment from his robes and handed it to Voldemort, who took the parchment with his pale hands with unnaturally long fingers. After taking the parchment Voldemort immediately put the parchment into his robes.

"I might need some wine while reading this," said Voldemort, after saying this he drew out his wand with his right hand and said, "_Accio wine_" After casting the spell, a bottle of red wine flew into his left hand. Lord Voldemort held the bottle of wine in his left hand for a moment, the cork of the bottle suddenly popped off. He slid his wand in his robe and took out a small glass cup from his robe. He poured the blood-like red wine into the glass. Voldemort passed the glass of wine to Snape, saying, "This shall be your reward."

Snape smiled as he accepted the wine, looking at it thinking, "Many people would die for a drink offered to them by He Who Must Not Be Named." After Snape finished thinking, Voldemort had already poured himself another glass of wine.

"To the death of Albus Dumbledore," said Voldemort, raising his glass and Snape followed. After both of them took a sip from their glasses Voldemort walked to his old rocking chair and sat down. He took out the parchment and started reading it, taking sips of wine occasionally:

_Extract from Hogwarts, A Real History_

_One day, the four founders of Hogwarts discussed in the Grand Hall about different problems concerning the future of Hogwarts. One of the issues raised this day was about a book with unmeasurable powers, the power to control almost anyone's life and death. Salazar Slytherin suggested that the powers of this book should be used to punish people who opposed them, while the other three disagreed with him and thought that the book should not be used, because it is very dangerous. After having his proposal rejected by the other three founders, Slytherin left the Grand Hall in rage, as he left he cursed his three companions._

_For a few days after the meeting, Slytherin stayed in Hogwarts, and built a Chamber because of his rage towards the three other founders for accepting muggle borns to the school, and rejecting his idea of using the book against their enemies. The chamber was intended to be opened by his descendent through their ability to speak in Parseltongue, and unleash a monster which would be controlled by the descendent to annihilate the muggle borns in the school. After building the Chamber, Slytherin left Hogwarts, and the book of extrodinary powers went missing. Historians think that Slytherin hid the book in his Chamber, while others suggest that he took it with him when he left._

After reading the extract, Voldemort smiled said, "I think that this book is what we are finding."

Snape asked, "Where do you think it is?"

Voldemort replied, "In the hands of a muggle."

Snape asked, "Why do you think a muggle has the book, master?"

Voldemort said, "Most of the people killed by this 'Kira' are muggles. I have a plan on how to get find this muggle."

Snape asked, "How?"

Voldemort smirked and did not reply Snape's question. Instead he asked Snape, "How is he?"

Snape asked, "Who?"

Voldemort replied, "You know who I'm talking about."

Snape said, "He is doing very well, he will be in Potter's year in the coming September."

Voldemort said, "I knew he was the right choice."

Snape said, "I better get going… before Albus Dumbledore suspects something." As Snape prepared to apparate, Voldmort said, "One more thing, did you tell Narcissa about the plan?" Snape replied, "Yes, I did. She made me swear an Unbreakable Vow to help Draco accomplish the mission." After saying this, Snape vanished and Voldemort started to laugh sinisterly as he thought of his great plan to annihilate anyone who opposed him once and for all.

**Preview:** For Death Note fans who are anticipating the appearance of Death Note character, the wait is over. Light, L and several other Death Note characters will appear in the next chapter.


	3. New World Alliance

Note:

-Most of the conversations are in Japanese, if it is in English I shall state that it is in English.

-The Death Note is a killing device. The user writes a person's name down and writes the way they die, if their death isn't specified the victim would die of a heart attack.

-L and other members of the investigation team are tracking down Kira

-L likes picking things up with two fingers

-L likes eating sugary stuff

**New World Alliance**

L knelt on his chair as usual in front of the TV screen, waiting patiently for Misa to confess that she is the second Kira (Kills with Death Note and has the ability to know a person's name by seeing their face). He took a lump of sugar with two fingers and ate it. He looked at Light (Original Kira, he kills with the Death Note but has to find out their name) who was watching Misa beside him, thinking again, "Is he Kira?" L suspected Light to be Kira since he had such a detective mind and also the fact that his dad is part of the investigation gave him information on what the police were up to. Suddenly Tota (a member of L's investigation team tracking down Kira) ran into the room yelling in desperation, "Kira… killed the policemen."

Light asked eagerly, "What happened?"

Tota replied, "Policemen in many police stations died of a heart attack."

Light gasped when he heard that they died of a heart attack and thought, "Is there really another Death Note?" He was puzzled by this thought ever since the Kira prisons appeared all over the world, because if there was really another Death Note, he had to find it immediately since the fact of another Death Note, was a two sided blade. Although there was a big chance that the killing device was not a Death Note.

L started to say his theory that the person who killed all of the policemen was a third Kira and this third Kira is also responsible for the Kira prisons appearing all over the world.

Light agreed with L's theory and said, "The third Kira usually murders many people at once and these murders usually include inocent people." Light knew for certain that it wasn't the original Kira who was responsible for the murders since he himself was Kira.

L asked, "Anything left behind?"

Tota replied, "At some of the police stations there were tapes with voice recordings."

L said, "We better get our hands on those tapes as soon as possible."

Tota volunteered to go and retrieve the tapes. Before leaving Light asked Tota for his phone. After taking the phone from Tota, Light removed the sim-card from the phone and placed another one into the phone. After doing this he looked at L and said, "Sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier."

L ate another lump of sugar and asked, "It doesn't have our number on it?"

Light replied, "Yes."

L asked, "Do you have its number?"

Light replied, "Yes, I have its number."

L asked, "You are doing this so the killer won't find us through our phone number?"

Light shook his head, instead of replying L's question he told Tota, "You better get those tapes fast."

Tota dashed to the door, but when he reached the door he asked, "Which station should I go to?"

L and Light said at the same time, "The Main Headquarters."

When Tota arrived at the Police Main Headquarters, he saw bodies all over the floor. He went to the office of the Head of Police in Shinjuku, which was now crowded with reporters. He held up his police badge so he could walk through the crowd. He went to the Head of Police's desk where there was a gun, a note and a tape recorder. On the note which was in English it said:

_To the whole world:_

_Control shall be removed from the weak hands of the democrates, into the iron fist of supreme rulers._

_The uncapable shall be destroyed, and the all-powerful shall come to power._

_The age of the governments is over; the age of the New World Alliance has come._

_To Mr. Kira:_

_I would like to form the New World Alliance with you. We shall both be executioners of crimes and evil, and when the New World is made we shall both be the rulers of the world._

_To L:_

_Be careful of what you are doing, you making me angry… It is hard to tell the results of my anger except… You won't like it. So give up, and we shall give you a painless death, if you don't you shall live in pain for the rest of your life, watching us take over the world._

_P.S. The gun on the table is left there for L to suicide_

_Yours all powerful,_

_Lord Voldemort_

After reading the note, Tota picked up the the tape recorder with shivering hands. He rewinded the tape a bit since the reporters listened to it a moment ago when he hit the play button, a cold chilling voice said in English, "Hello disgraceful muggles. I have very little to say. I am going to form a New World Alliance with Mr. Kira, to make a new world as our alliance name states. Mr. L should pick up the gun on the table and kill himself, to prevent deaths like these to happen again. Just in case you didn't know, I am Lord Voldemort."

While Tota was at the Police Main Headquarters, L and Light discussed the issue.

Light asked, "What do you think?"

L said, "It's not Kira. I don't think their killing method is the same either." Picking up two lumps of sugar and placing it into his mouth.

Light said, "This Kira is killing too many innocent people."

L suggested that it was time for planning a way to get information instead of discussing about Kira. Light agreed and said, "Someone has to go and see whether we could find something from the security cameras."

L disagreed with the method that Light suggested and asked, "What if they are like Kira and don't need to be at the scene to kill?"

Light said optimistically, "We might find something if we try."

L sighed and said, "We'll have to try." He told Soichiro (Light's father) to go and watch the video tapes recordings at the nearest police station.

Light walked in circles thinking, "Who is this murderer?"

L held up a phone with two fingers swinging it and asked Light, "Shall we call Tota now?"

Light answered, "Yes we should."

L said, "You have the phone number."

Light turned a screw on his watch three times every second, after three seconds a slot popped out. In the slot there was a piece of paper with a phone number on it. He walked to the telephone and dialled the number.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

_Ring…ring…ring…_

There was a reply, "Hello?"

Light said, "Sound secretive."

Tota asked, "Why?"

Light answered, "Just do as I say… you won't like this but… I'm using you as BAIT"

Tota gasped and said, "If that is what you must do."

Light asked him, "Tell me about this murderer first"

Tota whispered, "He calls himself Lord Voldemort, and he wants to form an alliance… a New World Alliance with Kira… and he speaks English."

Light asked, "Anything more?"

Tota said, "There's a gun to kill L." After hearing this there was a sound of something dropping onto the floor.

Light said, "Are you there?"

An unknown chilling voice answered in English, "Hello this is Lord Voldemort speaking."

Light smirked and thought, "So the fight between Kira and L has gone into a next level… a Lord Voldemort has gotten into the battle. This is getting more and more interesting as it progresses."


	4. Cat and Mouse

**Cat and Mouse**

Note:

-Lord Voldemort always speaks English

"So, you are the murderer." Said Light confidently in English

Lord Voldemort replied, "Yes, I must admit."

L whispered to Light, "Should we set up the tracking device?"

Light ignored L and continued talking to Lord Voldemort in English, "So… what do you want."

The Dark Lord made a sinister laugh and said, "The head of L. I'll spare the lives of others I get L."

Light smirked as he started to plan a way to use Lord Voldemort as a tool against L. He said, "Let my collegue go first."

The Dark Lord laughed again and said with a joyful tone, "I don't want to let him go yet, good bye."

_Beeps…beep…beep…_

Light tossed the phone onto the floor hardly and yelled, "DAMN IT!"

L looked at Light with his droopy eyes and asked, "What is wrong?"

Light said with anger, "He won't let him go."

L did not seem angry; instead he picked up a lump of sugar and placed it in his mouth. After eating the lump of sugar he said, "They won't get far."

Light asked, "Should we continue negotiations?"

L replied, "Yes."

At approximately the same time, Voldemort is offering Tota a cup of Vertiserum. He lied to Tota telling him it was a poison saying cunningly, "Drink the poison. Dying comfortably would be better than living painfully." Tota shook his head, and refused to drink the poison, Voldemort ordered Bellatrix Lestrange to torture Tota with the Cruciatus curse. Tota closed his eyes and only heard the words _crucio_ before feeling the greatest pain he has experienced in his life time, he screamed but it didn't reduce the pain in anyway. The pain was unbearable, and finally Tota yelled, "I'll drink it" Before Tota drank the Vertiserum which he thought was poison he was thinking, "It's better to die." Making a silent death wish, "Kira and all murderers shall be brought to justice." Moments later Voldemort started asking questions like "Does L have any ideas who is Kira?" "Where is L?" From Tota, Voldemort found out that L suspects that Light and Misa are suspected to be Kira, and where L is living. After asking all the questions he left Tota's body where it was, Voldemort held Tota's mobile phone in his elongated finger, and walk out of the police headquarters.

In the hotel room, Light turned the computer on and accessed the tracking program. He found that Tota's phone was still in the Police Headquarters but moving out; he assumed that Voldemort was trying to hide somewhere safe so no one could find him. After tracking down the phone Light wanted to tell L everything. When Light turned around, he didn't see L, he looked around the room, no one was there.

Suddenly L said at the back of him, "BOO!" Light was frightened by this sudden scare and asked, "Where were you?" L replied, "Here." Light saw a black stick in L's pocket and asked, "What's that stick?" L replied, "Nothing." Light knew there was definitely something fishy about this, although he didn't know what it was.

Light went towards the phone and called the Tota's phone number

_Ring…ring…ring…_

The same chilling voice as last time said in English, "Hello, Lord Voldemort speaking."

Light asked, "Do we have a deal?"

Voldemort replied, "No deal with L, but I've got a deal with Light."

Light asked, "What deal?"

Voldemort replied, "Forming the New World Alliance with me, I know you are Kira."

Light was surprised that Voldemort knew that L suspected him, but acted as if Voldemort didn't say what he just said and asked, "What do you want?"

Voldemort replied, "I want you to clear the way."

Light asked anxiously but quietly, "You're going to…"

Voldemort laughed and said, "Yes, I'm going to kill him. By the way I want you to stay at the service counter, and my Death Eaters shall come to pick you up. One more thing, your pathetic collegue shall be spared"

Light said, "Then we have a deal." He hung up the phone and said to L, "They want to use me to trade for Tota."

L said, "What!" filled with surprise in his tone. He continued, "I see, they want Kira on their side. Tota might have spilled out all those information because of Sodium Penathol. So you are really gonna trade with them?" Light said, "I stand a better chance of staying alive than Tota." L nodded in agreement.

After minutes of thinking in silence, L suddenly said, "I could be your replacement. They won't know who is who." Light did not sound very interested at this proposal since he would not be benefitted, he asked, "What's the point?" L said, "I believe their only target is L, so if I replace you I would have a bigger chance of staying alive." Light was surprised by this statement, he thought, "You want me dead instead of you? No way, you will be the one dead." He said, "It's a good idea, but I'd be dead. I don't want to die in your place." L looked very disappointed and said, "You'll have to take my place when I'm dead." Although he was thinking, "Now I'm 30 sure you are Kira."

Light walked to the door of the hotel room and said to L, "I gotta go." L said, "Good luck." Light thought, "Bad luck to you." He closed the door and started to giggle like a little child, the thought of having L removed was great, and he also felt a little bit sad because afterall the battle between him and L was fun. As he took the elevator down to the lobby, he started to think of how to get rid of Lord Voldemort, because he knew that one world could not accomidate two people who wanted power immensely. He walked to the service counter where he saw two men wearing robes so he couldn't see their appearances, he supposed they were the 'Death Eaters' Voldemort was talking about. He walked up to them and asked, "Are you Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters?" A deep voice replied, "Do not utter the great Lord's name." The two Death Eaters each grabbed on of his hand and he felt a strange feeling of twisting and turning, and after seconds of twisting and turning they were in a house.

Meanwhile, in the hotel room, L wanted to leave, but he knew it was too late. He sat calmly wearing his invisibility cloak, awaiting his doom and his saviour. Although he was wearing an invisibility cloak, he knew that Lord Voldemort would still find him. The door bursted open, a person was laughing sinisterly; he knew it was Lord Voldemort. Voldemort say, "Come out coward. You have lost in this cat and mouse game, you are the mouse who shall be eaten." Although L was a brave, he still shivered when he heard the Dark Lord's voice. Suddenly Voldemort tapped his wand on L's forehead. Voldemort's cold voice said, "Good bye, mouse. _Ava…" _L tried drew out the 'stick' from his pocket and yelled, "_Expelliarmus"_ Nothing happened. Voldemort made a sinister laugh, "You think that would make a difference? You are just a muggle. Good bye again, _Avada Ka…"_

(please review telling me places where I need to improve)


	5. Of Muggles and Wizards

Of Muggles and Wizards

Before Voldemort was able to fire his killing spell, an old man yelled, "_Expelliarmus!"_ The Dark Lord's wand slid away from the grasp of his elongated fingers, the wand flew into an old wizard's slightly wrinkled hands.

Voldemort said with joy in his tone, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the great Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore coughed, and said, "Yes, I suppose I'm just in time."

Voldemort looked at Dumbledore's blackened arms and smirked, there was a moment of silence. Voldemort laughed and said, "I could kill you today, but I do not wish to do so because I have to try out my new device. Now I wish to have my wand back, you have my word that I will not kill you."

Under the invisibility clock, L shivered as he listened to the conversation between the two people. He did not see any reason for Dumbledore to give the wand back to Lord Voldemort since he would have an advantage with the Dark Lord disarmed.

It seemed that Dumbledore shared L's point, which could be seen because he didn't move his hands. The Dark Lord threatened, "Give me my wand back and no one shall get hurt. I will keep to my promise and not kill any of you."

Dumbledore said, "I have your wand, what could you do about that?" He raised his own wand and pointed it directly at Voldemort, saying, "Your wrong doings shall end here, Tom."

Voldemort looked at the man who the wizarding community claimed to be his only fear and said confidently, "The wand answers to my call."

Dumbledore said in disbelief, "The wand is not attached to you that strongly."

Voldemort giggled like a little child for a while, and glared at Dumbledore, "A wand is not attached to a normal person strongly, yet I am not normal person. I thought you are wise yet it seems that you are but an ignorant fool afterall."

There was a long silence.

Voldemort yelled, "COME TO ME!" The yell was not especially loud, yet both Dumbledore and L started to shiver after hearing it.

The wand shaked in Dumbledore's wrinkled hands; they slipped off, and flew back to the hands of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort smiled. He knew he had won against the man the wizarding world claimed to be the bane of Lord Voldemort. He said, "In theory I should be killing both of you right now, but I thought about it and I decided not to. Afterall you two are still useful to me. Both of you." He laughed loudly, and disappeared.

Dumbledore scanned the room, he saw where L was since a toe revealed from the bottom of the invisibility cloak, after locating the cloak he reached for it and pulled it off. L was sitting in his usual position (more like kneeling) shivering after hearing Voldemort's words minutes ago.

L stared at Dumbledore and asked, "Who are you? Why did you come and save me?"

Dumbledore replied, "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. I came to save you because you wanted it."

L gasped in surprise, "So it really did work." He started thinking back several nights ago when an owl came with a parchment attached to its leg which said:

_Dear L the World's Greatest Detective (If you are L),_

_I have promised the muggle Prime Minister of England that I would protect you. A muggle is a person without any magical powers, and wizards on the other hand are people who could use magic. So back to the topic, the owls used to find you are the best at tracking among all of the ones in the Ministry of Magic. If you need the help of wizards, write a note saying that you need help, with your address and attach it to the owl's leg. After reading this letter, rip it and it would turn into a wand and also an invisibility cloak. Just in case you get into trouble with a wizard try the following spell "Expelliarmus"_

_Yours Truly,_

_Rufus Scrigmeour_

After reading the parchment that day, he didn't really believe in this muggle and wizard kind of thing, although he had no choice but to believe it for now. So he wrote the address on a paper and attached it to the owl's leg, and he ripped up the parchment. The amazing thing was that there was really a 'wand' and a cloak that popped out of nowhere. He had to believe that this was true.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore said, "Yes, I got here just in time my friend."

L said with a British accent since he lived in England for several years, "You were almost late."

Dumbledore said humourously, "Just as Gandalf in JRR Tolkien's the Lord of the Rings would say, 'A wizard is never late. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to.'"

L has not read the Lord of the Rings before since he was usually spending his time reading detective books such as Sherlock Holmes and Agatha Christie, or reading detective comic books such as Conan. He did not have time to watch the movie since he is not really interested in fantasy movies. Although he has not seen the movie or read the book he said, "It's better to be early." There was a moment of silence, since both of them didn't know what to say even though they had lots of things they wanted to say.

L broke the ice by saying with anger, "I will find the way Kira kills, and I will kill Lord Voldemort after killing Kira."

Dumbledore looked at L for a while with a little bit of disappointment, Dumbledore didn't say anything. L guessed that this was because Dumbledore thought what he said just now had too much hate in it. He apologized, "I was a little bit too angry just now."

Dumbledore stopped looking at L strangely and said, "Just don't let anger overcome you. Or else you would become no different from Lord Voldemort… no you won't become Lord Voldemort's case is unique" L asked, "How unique is he?"

Dumbledore sighed, and said, "His story is a sad one. I will try to make it brief now since I could explain this in a little bit more detail when we get back to the castle. First off his real name is not Voldemort; his original name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. His family on the mother side were wizards that were obsessed with the idea of blood purity, and to remain pure blooded they married their cousins. When it got to his mother, his mother Merope fell in love with a handsome young man called Tom Riddle. One occasion Voldemort's grandfather Marvolo Gaunt and uncle Morfin Gaunt were sent to Azkaban, which is a prison for wizards who have committed crime. Are you following me?"

L nodded his head, and said, "Let me guess. Merope leaves and marries Tom Riddle? Uses some wizardry to make Tom Riddle like her and Tom Riddle leaves her when she's pregnant. Voldemort finds out that about his father he hates all 'muggles'. Am I right?"

Dumbledore said, "No wonder you are called the world's greatest detective. You could piece together the whole story with few clues."

L sighed, and said sorrowfully, "It is an easy story to piece together." He started to think about his own story.

Dumbledore looked at L and asked caringly, "What is the matter? Tell me about it…if it is alright." L sighed again, he knew his expression had let it out, so he decided to tell Dumbledore everything, "You might find out sometime later, so I might as well tell you right now. I will tell you my own story. My father was a good businessman, and my mother was an alcoholic. About a month after I was born, my father decided he was going to divorce with my mother. At the house my father gave her a paper to sign on and a pen to sign with, she grabbed the pen and thrusted it into my father's chest. After stabbing my father, she ran out of the house and continued running for many years."

Dumbledore asked, "Oh what a horrible family. Did your mother get arrested?" L answered, "By none other." Dumbledore was shocked by this, he asked, "So that is why you set off to become a detective? Just to arrest your mother?" L nodded his head.


	6. Dinner with the Dark Lord

Dinner with the Dark Lord

Lord Voldemort said, "Sit."

Light pulled out the nearest chair and sat down. Lord Voldemort walked over to the chair across and sat down as well. There was a moment of silence, both looking at each other through the dim light, both thinking of how the other would benefit them.

Lord Voldemort broke the silence and asked, "Are you a wizard?"

Light answered, "No, I am not a wizard."

The Dark Lord did not seem please with the answer, and said nothing.Light made a fake cough and asked, "Are you going to help me remove L?" Voldemort smirked, he replied, "I was going to help you, but unfortunately… my enemies got involved." Light thought, "This man is no fool; he knows that in order to make me do something, I must be kept alive." Light thought for a while, and asked the Dark Lord, "What do you want from me?" The ambitious Voldemort answered, "Your powers," Light did not seem surprised at the answer, as Voldemort continued, "With your powers, I will become…God. Or even more…" Voldemort was looking at something, something that seemed so far away, yet so close, something which was impossible that is almost touchable. Light completely understood how Voldemort was feeling now, because he felt the same way when he got the Death Note. Light thought, "He is second on my killing list. I'll kill him as soon as L is dead." The two sat in silence, as some of the Death Eaters were preparing the food for the two ambitious idealists.

At this time the Dark Lord was thinking about his world of pure blooded wizards. First he'll annihilate all the muggles, killing the pathetic presidents and prime ministers of the countries with the Kira techniques, and then the Death Eaters shall start a killing spree killing every muggle in sight. If the Ministry of Magic wants to stop the Death Eaters, each and every member would be killed by a heart attack. Lord Voldemort gazed into this seemingly near future, how wonderful it would be to purify the world, and complete the quest the great Salazar Slytherin has begun. He looked at his wand and the people around him, and he thought, "I am destined to cleanse the world, and I shall do it without having a single drop of blood spilt onto the ground." He didn't believe in the shedding of blood, since killing a person with blood dripping out was the muggle way of things… the barbaric way. He said to himself, "They would be grateful for what I did in the future."

A death eater placed a plate of "magically cooked" fish and chips in front of the two cold blooded killers. Voldemort picked up a fry with his elongated fingers and ate it, after swollowing the fry he said, "Always better if they are magically cooked." Light was curious how magical food would be better and ate one, he didn't taste the difference but he said, "Yes, much better when it is magically cooked," mocking the Dark Lord's arrogance. As they continued with their fish and chips, magic obsessed Dark Lord continued to praise the food, saying that the fish was juicier when magically cooked, and the chips are a lot crunchier. Light just ate his dish without a word, not daring to laugh at Lord Voldemort's absurdity. The Death Eaters brought up two half-filled glasses; Light took it politely and waited for Voldemort to drink. The host said, "This was made with time magic, speeding up time in a burrow, making this splendid wine." Light thought, "Magically made again." As Light was about to drink it, he put it onto the table, and said, "Sorry I don't drink." Voldemort looked disappointed and said coldly, "What a shame." Light thought, "He must be up to something with the wine. Perhaps there is some magically made truth serum in it, to make me tell everything about the Death Note." One of the Death Eaters walked next to the Dark Lord and whispered something into his ear, and Voldemort replied something. The Dark Lord smiled and said, "It is getting late now, you better go to sleep. Goyle! Bring Mr. Yagami to his room." Light followed Goyle to the room. The cunning killer tried to look at Goyle's face, but it was masked, perhaps it was a precaution of the Dark Lord. When the cunning killer went into his room, the door was immediately shut, and when Light tried to open it, he found out that it was locked. Light sat on the bed and thought, "No, I will not die here, I still need to shape the New World."

Suddenly he heard a voice saying, "So you are finally beaten." He recognized that it was Ryuuk and said, "No, I am not beaten… it is an opportunity." The shinigami asked, "How so?" The crime hatingYagami replied confidently, "To destroy the criminals of the wizarding world." Ryuuk sighed and said, "There you go again." Light lied down on the bed and tried to go asleep.

That night when Light was sleeping he felt something touching him; he looked at his body and found himself entangled by corpses. They were trying to pull him somewhere. He looked at one of them and recognized that it was the first criminal he executed. Some of them were crawling up to his face murmering, "Murderer…KIRA" A hand stretched towards his head and attempted to rip it off his face, as the hand came closer and closer, he tried to move back and he bumped into the wall behind the bed. Everything disappeared, and he realised that it was just a dream. After wiping off the sweat he began planning his next steps: first he will use these criminals to remove L, next he will kill these Death Eaters, and finally he would be come the God of the crimeless world. He banged on the door and shouted, "VOLDEMORT!" Immediately a Death Eater opened the door and whispered into Light's ear, "Please don't say the name so loudly, I will help you ask him to come to your room." Light said, "Thank you." The Death Eater walked away. The door closes immediately, and at the same time Ryuuk asks, "What are you planning to do?" Light smirked and replied, "Let them see you…" After that Light started to do some preparations for his final gamble.

After a long while there were sounds of footsteps, it was Voldemort. The door opened up when the Dark Lord approached. Light said, "Good morning my Lord." Voldemort smiled and asked, "When did I ever get someone as useless as you?" Light laughed and replied, "Never." Voldemort asked curiously, "What did you ask me here for?" Light replied confidently, "What I'm here for." Voldemort was astonished by his answer, he never thought that the man in front of him would be so willing to spill his secrets. Light continued, "I will be honest with you. I want to get out of here, so I'll show you how I kill as quickly as possible." He reached his hand into his pocket and took out his wallet. He took a small piece of paper and said to Voldemort, "This looks like a powerful thing, but its actually just a piece of paper. You just have to write a name on it and the person will die." Voldemort asked, "That simple?" Light replied, "Yes its that simple." Voldemort reached his hand out and asked, "Could I touch the paper you will write on?" Light handed the paper over to Voldemort and Voldemort touched it. Light said, "I need a sacrifice." Voldemort said calmly, "Gregory Goyle." Gregory Goyle walked out slowly with a shaky feet. Voldemort looked at the paper in his hand for a while, he asked for a pen and he wrote the name 'Gregory Goyle' on the paper. After 40 seconds Goyle had a heart attack and died. Voldemort made an evil smile; he asked Light, "Do you have more paper?" Light replied, "No, I don't have anymore paper… sorry." Voldemort looked disappointed by this. Light asked, "How could I go back to Tokyo?" Voldemort looked at Light for a while and said, "The Ministry shall bring you back."


End file.
